FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the signal transit time of a digital transmission device connected between a higher-level station and a lower-level station.
The signal transit time of a transmission device can fluctuate sharply, depending on the structure of the device. If a wire connected is used as the transmission medium, the signal transit time is especially dependent on the line length. Maintenance of the transmission device, in applications with radio-in-the-loop (RITL) and in use in systems with cordless telephone terminals by the DECT Standard, it is necessary to be able to determine the line transit time of each section, and optionally the resultant proportional line length, individually. Heretofore, such measurements have been made manually, using external measuring instruments, as needed.